Death is as Sure as the Night
by nighting kale
Summary: AU where Sam, Dean, and Castiel are detectives that have solved numerous cases. A killing spree leads the boys to believe that they have a serial killer on their hands. When the killer takes Cas as his hostage, Sam and Dean do everything they can to get him back. One thing is certain though, the truth shows up in the most unlikely of places. (one of my first stories)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The soft sound of leather shoes tapping against cobblestone was barely audible. Short, quick breaths came in unusual patterns. As if it were completely random. A loud _ping _was heard throughout the silent evening. The sound of feet running reduced to nothing as someone stopped sprinting all together. A sigh escaped their bruised, bleeding lips. Large warehouses surrounded the area and blocked the view of the horizon. Waves crashed and the water scattered to gather in areas around the dock that supported the warehouses. A shimmer of something reflective caught the person's eye. They cautiously walked closer with their scarred arms positioned for a fight. The person slowly leaned down beside several massive crates carrying who-knows-what. A small piece of glass was shimmering beneath the flickering overhead light. The reflection held the person's attention because it showed a wide-eyed, sleep deprived, shaking girl wearing a floral dress that had chunks of fabric missing.

The girl set it down and wept until she was hoarse. She wiped her eyes and stood up, still wary of her surroundings. A floorboard creaked in the distance and she nearly jumped out of her skin. The overhead floodlight gave out and the night embraced her shivering form with only the moon and stars a weak source of light. She grasped the shard of glass and held it as if it were a knife. Blood dripped from her already bruised hands and started to form a small pool around her feet. The wind lifted her dirty black hair from her shoulders and gently set it down again after several moments of it being suspended in mid-air.

The cry of a raven sounded in the near distance and tears dotted her vision. The buildings loomed over her and the crunch of glass was heard behind her. She hastily spun around and it resulted with her falling and the shard of glass being buried deep in her abdomen. She yelped and cried out for anyone to help her. Unfortunately, her cries went unheard. As she crawled toward the edge of the dock, a large boot landed right on her already damaged back.

"What a sight you are. I almost lost your trail earlier. That was a mean trick, faking your death so you could run away. There is a silver lining to this whole situation; I kill you here, and I make it look like you're suicide. Though I doubt that the cops would catch me anyways," a soothing voice purred into her ear.

"Let. Me. Go. I don't want anything to do with you!" the helpless girl pleaded.

"Oh sweetheart, that hurts my feelings. Though you are rather cute, I still need to kill you," he growled.

As she slowly bled out, her torturer held her hand and propped her up as a puppet master would with a puppet. He pried the glass out from her side and put it in her pale, lifeless hand. After he slashed her right wrist to make it look like a suicide, he laid them in her lap to cover up the puncture wound.

"Well, malady, it looks like you're the start of a fantastic chapter in my life," the brooding man cackled.

He clapped his hands and headed towards the west end of the dock. His khaki pants and baby blue shirt had blood stains from when he tortured his victim. The smell of copper in the air unnerved him, but he kept walking. The sound of the waves soothed him and a grim smile appeared on his face, growing until it stretched from ear to ear. At first he chuckled, but it exploded into a laugh of pure malevolence. The silence calmed him down as he reviewed his earlier actions. Everything from knocking her out to making her death look like a suicide. His eyes gleamed in the light of the stars. His beauty was wondrous to any onlooker, but it was truly corrupt in every way. His ice-cold eyes and his soothing words made up only a half of his façade. The other half was a generally nice guy who was helpful to his friends.

Without breaking into another fit of laughter, he made his way home to his apartment. Several of his neighbors kindly bid him goodnight before he arrived to his fortress of solitude. He lumbered over to his large bed and plopped down face first into the comforter. Without even taking off his shoes he climbed under the covers and his thoughts of murder slowly faded to dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

The shrill shriek of the alarm clock rang throughout the small apartment. Dean groaned and rolled over onto his back to face the ceiling. The blinds were closed, yet they still allowed the gentle rays of dawn to seep through. The alarm was still ringing as he decided to part from his comfortable bed. As he yawned, Sam knocked on the door before he entered.

"Hey, do you think you could shut that thing off? You're not the only one who lives here you know," he said as his words slurred.

"I will, I just need to find where I hid it this time," Dean said as he rolled his eyes. Neither him or his brother enjoyed Monday mornings.

After fifteen minutes of ransacking his room, he finally found the source of the wretched noise. Of course, now he had to return everything to its correct place. He sighed and started picking up old case files and shoved them in a pile on his small desk. On it, there was a picture of Sam, Dean, and Cas celebrating their first case victory. Though the situation was grim at the time, it made them feel remotely good about what they were doing to help other people. A smile crept its way onto his face when he turned to continue somewhat clean up the mess he made.

"Hey Dean, you better hurry up or we'll be late again!" Sam shouted from across the narrow hall that led to his room.

As he hastily put on his suit, dress pants, and patent leather shoes, he forgot to watch his step and tripped over a book he didn't know he even owned. As he got up and dusted his suit off, he glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. He grabbed his phone and the newest case files before he raced after Sam, who had left just moments before.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was long and rather uncomfortable due to the silence. The soft piano music filled the small compartment. The light stopped on L and the elevator dinged to announce its arrival. Other residents were casually chatting around the door and discussing politics, something Dean had never found interesting. He gently pushed his way through and made a break for his car as soon as the door closed behind him.

"We're so going to be late." Sam said as looked up from the papers on the case.

"Whatever, just get in," Dean grumbled as he unlocked his car.

The engine roared to life and slowly declined to a soft purr. Music blasted from the speakers as some classic rock band came on. The sound was a cacophony at 8:15 in the morning, but Dean was soon soothed by the beat of the music as he drove to the police station. Sam yawned and stretched his arms. Both had stayed up late working, and small crease lines had formed on Sam's face from when he fell asleep on a stack of papers. The dark circles under both of their eyes revealed that they were sleep deprived. The two worked endlessly on cases until they had captured the predator and rescued whoever needed their help. The job was never exactly easy, but saving people gave them self confidence. They needed to be saved just as badly as the victims did.

"You're late," a gruff voice said as the two rushed to the reception desk.

The two froze like deer caught in headlights. Slowly, Dean turned around first, hands raised in a defensive position, ready to face his case partner. Sapphire blue eyes pierced his emerald green ones and he gulped nervously. Sam looked back to see his brother being chewed by their friend, Castiel, or Cas for the shortened version. He gave a look that said "you're on your own here". He scurried away to forensics and Dean was left with his slightly terrifying partner.

"I thought I told you to be here early."

"I know you did. Sam and I just lost track of time and-"

"So what you really mean is that you got wasted and passed out."

"Well, I wasn't exactly wasted."

Cas left with a sigh and stormed over to his desk. Dean trailed behind him and rolled his eyes at his partner. Sure, when they cooperated, they were to halves to a whole, but when they clashed it usually spiraled into something else until one of them called to apologize. Dean set his stuff down and opened his mouth to say something when their supervisor, an older man whose name was Bobby, walked over to the pair.

"How would you two like to work a new case?" he said as he handed out manilla folders to them.

Dean nodded and tried to suppress the giddy feeling that washed over him. Cas skimmed over the details and also nodded.

"Sure," they both said in unison. The case they were working now seemed to have a dead end and they would gladly give it to a fresh pair of eyes.

"Well, everything you need to know is in those folders. It's a double homicide and the victims are two 20 year-old girls who appeared to have been jumped. The bodies are down in forensics, so Sam's working on them now. Go visit him in 10 minutes or so for some more information," he explained.

"Hop to it now boys. I have complete faith in both of you".


End file.
